Over the past several decades, the development of transition metal catalyzed processes has revolutionized approaches to and implementation of target synthesis. As a primary example, palladium(0)-catalyzed cross coupling of an electrophilic organic compound (generally compounds containing carbon-halogen bonds) and a nucleophilic organometallic reagent has emerged as a powerful method to construct carbon-carbon bonds. In fact, cross-coupling reactions are now relied upon for the synthesis of materials, pharmaceuticals, and natural products. Mechanistically, these reactions are thought to proceed by initial Pd0 promoted oxidative addition of the electrophilic organic compound (RX) to yield an oxidized species, R—PdII—X (FIG. 1A). This step is typically independent of the nucleophilic organometallic cross coupling partner. By definition, one of the cross coupling partners must be able to oxidize Pd0 to PdII thereby limiting the potential scope of these ubiquitous transformations. As such, reactions using palladium-catalyzed cross coupling continued to be sought through ongoing research and development